Osira
The Osira are a humanoid species native to the planet Zitara. Biology Osira resemble humans in terms of basic skeletal structure with five fingers on each hand and legs that are relatively straight. A typical Osira has a blue to purple complexion, though a teal complexion is possible albeit seemingly rare. Some Osira have markings on their faces, believing it connects to their tribal ancestors. Once a race of two genders, the Osira have since become an all-female race after a genetic illness affected the males Y-chromosome. Over time, the race had evolved a partheogenic form of reproduction. With this method, an Osira can mate and successfully reproduce with any other gender or species. Although they have one gender, they are not asexual and do in fact require a partner to reproduce. However, Osira reproduction is very different from other forms of sexual reproduction. An Osira provides two copies of her own genes to her offspring, one of which is passed on unaltered. The second set of genes is altered in a unique process called melding, also known as the joining. During melding, the eyes of the Osira initiating the meld dilate as she consciously attunes her nervous system to her partner's, sending and receiving electrical impulses directly through the skin. Effectively, the Osira and her partner briefly become one unified nervous system, sharing memories, thoughts, and feelings. The offspring is always an Osira, regardless of the species or sex of the "father" and in the case that the offspring is of two Osira, the father is the one who does not give birth. Uniquely, the Osira are known to be perceived as attractive to many other species. The offspring resulting from interspecies pairings are always Osira as no DNA is taken from the partner. Instead, the Osira uses the meld to explore her partner's genetic heritage and pass desirable traits on to any offspring and as a "map" to randomize the genes of the offspring. The drawback to the Osira means of reproduction are the Ardat-Yakshi. Once worshiped as living gods of destruction, these individuals possess a rare genetic defect that causes an Osira’s mind to overwhelm and destroy her partner’s mind when joining. The condition seems to appear only amongst pureblood Osira, those whose parents are both Osira. Osira pass through three climacteric life stages, marked by biochemical and physiological changes: *The Maiden stage begins at puberty and is marked by the drive to explore and experience. Most young asari are curious and restless, and it is not uncommon for many to try their hand at dancing in bars, immigrating to other culture, or joining the Osira Military. *The Matron stage of life begins around the age of 350, though it can be triggered earlier if the individual melds frequently. This period is marked by a desire to settle in one area and raise children. *The Matriarch stage begins around 700 years of age, or earlier if the individual melds rarely. Matriarchs become active in their community as sages and councilors, dispensing wisdom from centuries of experience. Their knowledge and guidance may be one reason why Matriarchs are rarely seen outside Osira space. However, it should be noted that each stage can be started whenever an asari feels that she has reached the correct level of maturity. While each stage of life is marked by strong biological tendencies, individuals do make unexpected life choices. For example, there are Maidens who stay close to home or work rather than explore, Matrons who would rather work than build a family, and Matriarchs who have no interest in community affairs. Culture Because of their long lifespan, Osira tend to have a "long view" not common in other races. When they encounter a new species or situation, the Osira are more comfortable with an extended period of passive observation and study than immediate action. They are unfazed that some of their investments or decisions may not pay off for decades or centuries. Matriarchs can seem to make incomprehensible decisions, but their insight is evident when their carefully-laid plans come to fruition. In interstellar relations, this long view manifests in the unspoken policy of centrism. The Osira instinctively seek to maintain stable balances of economic, political, and military power. The Osira have a great sense of community, comradery and friendship, even among themselves. For example, they prefer to live in shared spaces aboard starships even if there are alternatives available. Osira believe that their offspring acquire the best qualities of the "father" from the melded genes, but evidence is anecdotal. They frown upon intraspecies conception, since genetic traits and cultural insight is gained from mating outside their species, so it's considered wasteful for Osira to reproduce together. The results of such unions are occasionally referred to as "purebloods", a great insult among contemporary Osira. A rare genetic defect known as Ardat-Yakshi, which makes Osira destroy the partner's mind during melding, occurs much more frequently among the daughters of purebloods. Osira are well aware they tend to be attractive, and are comfortable expressing their sexuality. Because of their natural sensuality and ability to mate with any species, Osira are sometimes rumored to be promiscuous. These rumors are mostly a result of misinformation (or wishful thinking). In fact, Osira have to accept that if they mate outside their own species, they will almost inevitably outlive their partner. Therefore, they have had to apply their philosophical "long view" to relationships as well, savoring the time they spend with their partners rather than focusing on their inevitable loss. The Osira celebrate the springtime fertility ritual Janiris, named for the ancient Osira goddess of fertility, Janiri, which marks the start of the new year. During this time, they create wreathes of flowers and distribute them among their friends and loved ones. Religion The Osira religions are as diverse as ones political opinion. Currently, there are four religions widely followed by the Osira people. Two of the strongest ancient survivors are their pantheon of gods and the less popular Yakshi worship system. At some point, a philosopher named Dilinaga began spreading the philosophy of a single deity known as Athame and how she brought enlightenment to the Eyren centuries ago. Another widely followed religion is known as Siari, which believes in a single consciousness. Language * History *